Dieing for Love
by fangirl11599
Summary: Harry was having the time of his life, he had his friends and the girl of his dreams. Or will that all change when he gets a not so nice visit from a not so nice person. REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER. I suck at summaries but read its good.


It had been a month since Harry had kissed Ginny Weasley in the middle of the common room in front of all of Gryffindor. Everyone had been shocked by his spontaneous behavior and to be frank, so was Harry. Nevertheless he did not regret it for a moment, he had been dating Ginny ever since and was falling even more deeply in love with her with every second. Summer was approaching and everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for dinner, they began to talking about their summer plans , summer being 2 weeks away, and were all hyped up with summer fever.

"Harry what are you doing for summer?" Asked Seamus who was sitting a few seats away. Dean grumbled and glared at them both. He hated how fast Ginny had moved on and how happy she could be without him.

"I'm spending some of the summer at the Dursleys but then I get to go to the Weasleys. Seamus stared at him in awe.

"Wow, already that serious!" Harry was shocked by his assumption but then added, "I have been spending the summers with the Weasleys since I was 11, I spend all the holidays there."

He then turned to look at Ginny who was smiling at him, he smiled back. Dean scoffed and everyone looked at him.

" I'm guessing that's when you made a move on Ginny, of course that's why you didn't invite me over. Wanted Harry all to yourself." Ron immediately got up and glared at Dean, anger in his eyes.

"No. Harry is my best mate, I invite him over, this has nothing to do with Ginny. He has been a part of our family since the first time he came over." Ron spat. "Now if you don't mind I would rather be enjoying dinner without having to listen to a part complain over being jealous of your EX- girlfriend." Ron sat down and everyone was startled at how well he handled the situation.

"Bloody git" he muttered under his breath. Harry chuckled, same old Ron.

Harry and Ginny left dinner early for some alone time and they walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry opened his mouth to say the password when pain shot through his head as his scar began to burn. He grabbed his forehead and cried out. "HARRY!" Ginny was looking at him alarmed. The pain became unbearable, his vision clouded and he was in a dark room. He looked around, he immediately recognized the room. They were in the Riddle house. He heard footsteps and saw a similar scene unravel before him.

Wormtail was kneeling at an armchair that was facing the fire.

"My Lord, we have figured a way around the wards at Hogwarts,"

The man in the chair let out a menacing chuckle, "You have proved most useful Wormtail. I have forgiven you once, I may not be so merciful next time."

Wormtails face turned pale and he was trembling slightly. "Y-Yes my Lord."

"Now for a little fun" The man in the chair turned and stood up.

Voldemort.

He laughed menacingly and pulled out his wand. "CRUCIO!"

He bolted up and grabbed his head as his scar increased in pain. A wet sticky substance was dripping down his face. He jumped up and ran to the Hall, Ginny running after him. His hand still over his scar, he burst into the Great Hall.

"Harry! What is it!" Dumbledore asked urgently. He stood up and quickly made his way to Harry.

Harry attempted to push away the pain, but it was too much. His kneels buckled under him and he cried out in pain. "He's coming" he whispered.

Everyone was looking at Harry like he was mad. Immediately he began explaining his vision. When he finished more pain come through his scar and he cried at in pain again. "Harry!" Ginny jumped towards him trying help. But, as soon as he got up his knees buckled again and he cried out once more.

Snapping out of his daze Dumbledore yelled out, "Head students escort everyone to their dorms immediately!" As everyone stood, thinking it was all a joke, they immediately stopped as a popping sound filled the air. They all turned to see Voldemort standing in the threshold of the Great Hall. No one moved a muscle except Harry and Dumbledore.

"Your fight is with me Tom, let everyone else go!" Harry said barely being able to stand yet forcefully projecting his voice towards Voldemort. "That is not my name, it is Lord Voldemort!" He yelled back. Harry scoffed, "Afraid of your own name Riddle?" Voldemort glared at Harry as everyone stared in shock at Harry's nerve.

"As for you request, I am pleased to inform you that no one is leaving, I want an audience for when I murder the great Harry Potter." Sarcasm dripping for his mouth as he said the last sentence. Dumbledore placed himself between Harry and Voldemort. "Harry go." Dumbledore whispered forcefully to him.

"No, this is my fight."


End file.
